Beach Drama, Hidden Romance
by Mist Covered Keyblade
Summary: Here is a quick fic as an apology for not updating in awhile. AxelxXxOC


**Hey guys! Sorry I don't have chapter 3 ready yet for _Japanese_ Mirror. D: I just came down to New York to visit my dad today so I was busy. I'll try to get chapter 3 posted tomorrow or Wensday! So, now I give you a nice OC story featuring: me! :D Axel and I share a relationship :P Here's what happens to him and I when he dosent accept my feelings..at first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts (Seriously, if I did...well I don't think I need to finish that sentence!**

* * *

**_A/N: I'll be informing you about music you should listen to while reading. Right now, play the Destiny Islands theme. At this part of the story it just fits. :P_**

**~O~**

It was a calm day in The World That Never Was. Everyone, in the Organization know as Organization XIII, was having a peaceful day off. Where, you may ask? The beach of course! Where else to spend the day relaxing after a hard day at work collecting hearts?

I sat the top of a really high rock looking out at the sea. I looked down and saw Roxas and Xion playing.

"Hahaha, quit it Xion that's water is cold! Xioonnn!" Roxas quivered at the water being splashed on him.

"Hehehe, come on Rox! It's not that cold! Take it like a man!" she giggled increasing the size of the water splashes.

"Humph!" he glared at her.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that, Rox?"

He smirked and kicked at the water sending a huge wave to hit her exposed skin "Payback!"

"AHH! IT'S COLD! A-AXEL! HELP ME, ROXAS IS BULLYING ME WITH WATER!" she screamed.

He kicked with all the strength he must've had to his left.

"ACK! That was so not cool Roxie! You know I hate water! I came in here just to-" Axel stopped half way.

"What's this? Axel did you just use 'hate' and 'water' in the same sentence?!" Demyx stood behind Axel with his arms folded and a serious glare on his face.

"Yeah, so what?" he sneered "Whadda gonna do 'bout it, water boy?"

Demyx flinched and shifted from side to side akwardly "You know what porcupine head?"

"What?"

"If you don't stop being such a prick, I'll go get-"

Axel's eyes widened and he looked like he was bitting his tongue "...Fine I'm sorry... Just don't waste your timegoing to get her...I think she's coming anyway..."

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know Roxas?" Xion asked me.

He shook my head "No, who are you guys taking about?"

_**A/N: Play Naruto's Daily Life (I know it's not KH but it fits here)**_

I stood up on theedge of the rock. The sound of my very strong and loud crackling from ontop of the rock. Theyall turned our heads and stared up at the figure.

"Is that...?" Roxas questioned.

"Yep." Xion said.

"Oh my god!" Demyx gasped.

"What an idiot..." Axel mumbled.

"HAHAHA!" I pointed down towards them "Axel! Do you see me?! Do you see how brave I am?! You'll want to date me for sure now, right?!"

_**A/N: Play Dark Chi Theme (Chobits music :P I always wanted to write something to this song)**_

"Rezurii? What are you doing up there?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"...Axel... You still think I'm an idiot don't you?"

"Yes I do! How did you get up there?"

"...Does it matter? Its not like you care about me anyway..."

"Rezurii! What the hell are you talking about?!" Roxas was probably frustrated by the way I was talking "We all care about you! Don't act you didn't know that!"

"I DON'T CARE IF ALL OF YOU CARE! I ONLY WANT AXEL TO CARE! WHY...why can't you see that?"

"Listen to me Rezurii!" Xion shouted "Don't do anything stupid! I'm coming to get you. Don't move!"

"N-No...! Axel are you listening to me?"

"Yeah?"

I wiped my eyes "This is the first and last time you'll hear me say this... Goodbye, I love you.." I jumped down from off the large rock landing head first into the water.

"R-Rezurii!" I heard their voices..still they seemed so far away.

'Is this what it's like? To feel like your drowning? Slowly slipping away from this world?' I thought 'Axel...I really do love you...we don't have hearts but I'm sure even if we did my feelings would still be the same..."

"Rezurii...I love you too..." His voice was loud and clear.

'Am I dreaming? Axel did you...?'

"I always haved...I just-" he sniffed "I didn't want you to know.. I didn't mean it when I called you an idiot! I was calling myself that for not being able to tell you my feelings... Please...COME BACK TO ME!

'Axel! I hear you! I'm coming! Axel!'

_**A/N: Play Unjust Life (Angel Beats! This part is in Axel's P.O.V)**_

"Axel..." Roxas placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry...I wish, I could've-"

I cut him off "There was nothing you could've done... I just wish she was here... I'm such an idiot! Damnit! Why?" I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes "Why didn't I tell her?"

"Tell her how you felt?" he said.

I sucked in air sharply voice wavering a bit "Yeah, I think? I wanted her to be happy..? As soon as I saw her I thought 'She's the one. The one I want to spend my life with. I want to see the woman everyday, every morning, every night. To hear her laugh, see her cry, comforted her when she down. I wanted to be her only..."

_**A/N: Play Katakoto No Koi (Chobits again :P)**_

"And you still can!"

I looked up, what I saw was semeraging deep inside my brain like 'your seeing things Axel pull it together!' "R-Rezurii?"

"Yes?" she smiled, her tanned skin glowing from the rays of the sun and the moisture of the water dripping beading down.

"Your not real! I'm just seeing things...right?"

"Axel...she's..." Xion stammered.

"She's not a illousion..." Demyx said.

"It's the real thing..." Roxas whispered.

She continued smiling. That smile...I loved her smile... It showed me true happiness...

"Axel, I heard you! You called out to me...you said you loved me...is that true?"

I blinked and nodded "Yes..."

"Oh, Axel.." She started running towards me.

"Rezurii!" I stood and caught her in my arms "I love you Rezurii!"

"I love you too, Axel!"

I laughed "I know that, silly!"

And for the first time, I kissed the woman I loved.

**~O~**

_**A/N: Play Kingdom Hearts Lazy Afternoon (Back to Lesley's P.O.V)**_

"Axel, we're you surprised to see me?" I giggled.

"Of course! In my mind I was all like 'Woah! Is this for real?'" he said grinning.

"Haha!"

"You want to know what else I was thinking?" he looked at me.

"Sure, go ahead tell me."

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered "I was also looking...here," he poked my boobs "and...here" he reasted his hand on my thigh, but I knew where he was talking about.

"AXEL! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT! I TAKE IT BACK! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I blushed and stuck out my tongue.

He caught it in his mouth and licked it with his own "Fine by me, I'll still love you. I'm only a pervert for you ya know? It doesn't turn me on anymore when other girls act so shy like you..."

I gave into him, what can I say? He's like my drug of something. "That's really embarrassing..."

"Deal with it..." he slowly paced his lips against mine once again.

I love this red headed idiot!

**_A/N: Axel's P.O.V_**

I love this shy, idiot of a woman!

**_A/N: Both together (First Rezurii, then Axel)_**

No matter what I do, I can't stop loving him...

No matter what I do, I can't stop loving her...

* * *

_**Rezurii: Ehehe, our love would go something like that. Anyway, sorry again for not updating JM (Japanese Mirror: gonna start calling it JM) for awhile so here's a quick little love story as an apology. Anyway, I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter of JM! Thanks for reading! Rezurii out!**_


End file.
